Lessons of Dance
by JunJouVampire
Summary: M!Robin has taken notice to Chrom's lack of communication with him and grows worried. In an attempt to save his relationship, Robin goes to Olivia for some lessons. Chrom/Male Robin, Chrom/M!Robin


**In which I need/am desperate for Chrom/M!Robin in my life. **

**Fair warning, my kinks of rough, loud, dirty sex will probably show in this. Robin will probably end up having a very dirty mouth in bed. Chrom too, maybe. Aghhh, curse me and my kinks.**

**Give me prompts and I'll make another chapter. (/; 7;)/**

* * *

Robin's thin frame was shoved harshly against the desk stationed in Chrom's tent; hungry, possessive lips claiming his own, Chrom's hard cock pressing against Robin's rising erection. The albino haired male vaguely reminisced how it got to this point, but found it hard with Chrom's gloved hand running up the back of his barely covered thigh.

Rewinding back to a month or so, Robin, for some reason, had concluded that Chrom was avoiding him. The tactician went over past battles and events in his mind and come up with nothing as to what made the other man displeased.

Maybe Chrom was growing bored of him…

Robin's heart nearly stopped when he thought that could actually be a plausible reason. He gulped and ran a hand in his short hair, eyes glaring at the ground. Robin wasn't the most… talented outside of his expertise. It was amazing that he had so many friends within the Shepherds. Chrom could very easily be whisked away by someone else here since Robin didn't set any bars of expectations to surpass outside of battling strategies. That, and they _were_ already having a secret relationship behind the Queen, who was ordered to stay back at the castle, so would Chrom have another…?

But, even if Chrom was growing bored of him, Robin wouldn't just let him go or doubt him. So, with another idea in mind, he set out to go find Olivia.

"A-Are you sure y-you want me as an instructor? I'm n-not all that good a-and-" Olivia questioned quietly, her hands on her chest with her shoulders bunched up.

Robin had found the dancer getting ready to go into the woods; probably getting ready to dance. It was no secret, really.

The tactician held a hand up. "Olivia, you are the best dancer anyone has ever come across, everyone here can attest to that," Robin reached out and grasped her hands, looking desperate, "Please, Olivia, I really need to learn… I really want to expand my knowledge that is something out of my element."

Olivia flushed and looked down. "I-I… Well… Okay… Are you sure you wouldn't want Inigo to be the one teaching…?"

Robin smiled wide. "I wouldn't mind. Both of you are great at what you do. But, I need to learn right away!" With that, Robin tugged her into the forest excitedly.

After that meeting, Olivia and Inigo had been taking turns teaching Robin, who had a difficult time in the beginning. Once he learned how to sway his hips in a fluid motion, everything else seemed to come easy. Robin enjoyed their time together probably more than he should. What started out as simple dance lessons evolved into friendly outings. Robin wasn't complaining, he was expanding his friendship circle while learning and sometimes forgetting the whole reason why he wanted the lessons in the first place.

It wasn't a problem until Lon'qu implied he would skewer Robin in an instant if he laid a hand on his wife. Or son. Either one. The conversation left the shorter man very confused until he realized the assassin thought Robin was trying to woo one of them away. Ooh boy.

It was starting to get around Robin was trying to improve his dancing skills. Well, Robin didn't seem to try hard to keep it a secret with the light dancing he would do from time to time around camp to practice. Honestly, he didn't realize people were watching, and with his thick cloak on his shoulders, it looked more like he was swaying and just doing random gestures with his arms. Olivia giggled and advised to practice in the forest if Robin didn't want anymore people catching on.

Still… Even during this time, Chrom continued to avoid him. They still talked about battle, but other than that, he tried to make himself scarce. It frustrated Robin to no end! Whenever he tried to talk to Chrom outside of strategics, the lord wouldn't maintain eye contact and would only speak short answers.

Fine. If he was going to be like that, Robin would have to work twice as hard. If his efforts didn't prove to show satisfactory results, the albino would just tackle Chrom down somewhere and demand answers. That, and thank Olivia and her son for the wonderful lessons before doing so.

One day, Lucina threw open his tent flap and grinned at the busy man.

"Robin, I hear today is your birthday!"

The apparent birthday boy looked up from his maps and stared at the girl confused. Birthday…?

"I think you are mistaken. I don't know when my birthday is… Nobody does, in fact."

Lucina looked surprised. "Are you sure? Because Fa-mmph!"

It was Robin's turn to look surprised. Both Lissa and Chrom had a hand over the future princess' mouth.

"Robin!" Lissa called out, probably louder than necessary, "Olivia is looking for you!"

"Her and Inigo are out by the woods. You should go meet them," Chrom added in, looking at his daughter with disapproval.

Robin was impressed that Chrom managed to get a sentence out. After a month of hardly talking to him, Robin thought he might have forgotten how to speak in sentences. Looking at the bunch with a odd look, he slowly got up and made his way around the three. They all watched Robin leave until he was out of sight.

When Robin met with the two dancers, they seemed excited.

"Tonight, we're going to dance at special party," Olivia spoke up, her voice still quiet despite her excitement that obviously showed in her eyes.

"Yes, a special one indeed!" Inigo agreed, setting his hands on his hips. He then started to walk, leading them into the forest and away from the camp's view. Inigo continued speaking once they were far enough. "We have a dance prepared, but…"

"We need a third member," the mother hinted, looking hopeful.

Robin looked between the mother and son, speechless.

"I…" he started, a blush forming, "I do not think I am ready. I've only been learning for a month and I have more I have to pick up on. There is no way I can perform with you two!" Robin scratched the back of his head, "I'll definitely look terrible dancing next to two professionals!"

Olivia took Robin's hands and smiled. "Oh, Robin, you have a natural talent for dancing! You've learned so much over this month and we think you are more than ready. We wouldn't be asking you if we thought you weren't!"

Inigo put an arm around the tactician's shoulders and grinned. "Think of it as a way to show your thanks, ya know? Mother and I worked hard to teach you, so you could repay us by showing us how much you learned by putting those moves to work!"

Robin continued to blush, embarrassed.

"What… dance do we need to perform?" he sighed out.

Olivia clapped her hands together and looked to her son happily.

They had been dancing all day. Inigo at one point had to leave to go get something for Robin. Robin said he would gladly accompany him, but Olivia insisted that he stay and go over the routine again. _The Seducing Virgin_, Robin recalled the name of the dance Olivia told him. He didn't really question why they decided to do that specific one, maybe it was of lesser difficulty? When Inigo came back, he handed Robin something wrapped in a dark cloth. Robin looked up at Inigo, who was now standing next to his excited mother, questioning him silently before pulling the cloth away. When he got to the contents, he only stared.

"D-do you like it?!" Olivia squeaked out, looking nervous now.

Robin bit his lip and glanced up, his face hot.

"I… You want me to-"

"Yes, for the party," Inigo confirmed with his usual smile, "Oh, don't look like that! I'll be wearing something like it! Go on, go change!"

The tactician looked between the two for a final time before ducking under a tree branch and finding a spot behind a bush. It took him a while to figure out how everything was supposed to be placed, but he managed and couldn't help but blush even more.

"Come on, let's see you!" Inigo's voice called out.

He could hardly go out anywhere like this!

"Inigo, Olivia, I appreciate this, but I don't think-"

"Robiiin!" he other male whined, "We'll be late if you keep at it like this!"

Pouting, Robin took a deep breath and walked back out to his friends.

Once he stepped into view, Robin stood still and crossed his almost bare arms over his chest and looked away. He was in a dancer's uniform similar to Olivia's. The only thing different was that he didn't have shoes with it. Instead, socks came up to just below his thigh and his toes were left bare being that the "sock" covered his heel as well.

Inigo whistled while Olivia bounced.

"Oh, you look perfect, Robin!" Olivia cried happily, her hands clasped together.

"I can't go out like this… The p-people… My body-!"

Inigo waved his hand. "The outfit suits you well, Robin, I doubt anyone will speak against it. Now, come on!"

Inigo and Olivia took on of Robin's hands and pulled him along back to camp. They were careful not to let Robin _be_ seen and for Robin _not to_ see for some odd reason… They then requested him to stay in a tent that was near the campfire until called out and left him.

There was some shuffling and then the approaching sound of collected voices. Ohh… Oh no, he was to dance in front of the Shepherds as well? A million things ran through his head, but had to cut himself off when he heard Lissa's voice speak up.

"Oh, I am just so excited!" she exclaimed happily. Robin could imagine her bouncing on her heels. "We've all been planning this for a while now, but no one besides Chrom, myself, and recently, Lucina and Olivia knew exactly why!" There were hums of agreement and curiosity. Lissa giggled and clapped her hands together. "It is an honor in saying that today's special party is dedicated to no one other than Robin!"

… What?

"Chrom asked Henry if he could, you know, do some tracing on Robin… To find out and give Robin information about his past."

That was… awfully nice of Chrom. Why hadn't Robin thought of doing so earlier?

"Henry wasn't able to say much, but…" Lissa giggled again, "He was able to give an educated guess as to when his birthday was! So, tonight, in short, we are celebrating Robin's birthday!"

The Shepherds clapped and cheered. Robin stood in the tent, shocked at the new information. He was… so unbelievably happy. Any information about himself was one to hold close and the fact Chrom went out of his way to obtain information for him…

"A-ah… Hello, everyone," a soft voice spoke. Olivia. "Inigo and I t-thought it would be a nice change i-if we added someone to the dance we are performing tonight…"

"He worked hard, so it's only natural that we want to share what we were able to teach to everyone!" Inigo chimed in, "Special birthday boy Robin will be joining us. Robin?"

Was that his cue?

That was his cue, wasn't it…? Oh, Gods.

Over the cheering crowd, Robin closed his eyes and took a deep breath before pushing his way past the tent flaps and heading to the fire everyone was circled around. The cheering seemed to die down when he came into view. It was silent. Suddenly, Robin felt self-conscious and wanted to cover himself up. He looked over to Inigo and noted how the boy had lied about wearing something similar.

Nearly everyone had their eyes on him with open mouths.

Even Chrom.

Right. He did this for Chrom in the beginning, he told himself, and then slowly became fiercely determined to put on a good show. Standing in the middle of Inigo and Olivia, a few steps behind them, he bowed his head and waited.

After a drawn out silence, music started to play softly. The dancer's moves were slow with exaggerated gestures, almost like they were moving in water. Then, gradually, the tempo started to pick up, cuing the dancers to pick up their pace. The music that had started out soft became more loud and dramatic, the dance becoming more and more erotic and teasing, it seemed.

At one point, the three dancers stood on different sides of the fire, not close enough to set their head ablazed as they bent back, exposing stomachs. Hands ran down their vulnerable stomachs before a leg was kicked to the side to force them to spin. Robin was having a wonderful time dancing around the fire while shaking his hips in an enticing manner and could see why Inigo and Olivia took joy from doing it.

As the song was nearing its end, the crowd nearly whistling and cheering over the music, Robin took his place arms length in front of Chrom, Olivia to Lon'qu, and Inigo to Gerome. At one particular drum sound, the dancers threw and held their hands above their heads, their hips rolling. They spun and started the drop their hips down, swaying them as they did so. They dragged one hand down a still raised arm until it was sliding over their heads, chests, and thighs.

Shepherds, men and women alike, whistled and clapped enthusiastically, the scent of fine wine and alcohol in the air.

When the dancers were on their knees, their legs slightly spread apart, they bent back and brought the last raised arm down the same path as the first that went down before rolling their hips up. They worked themselves back up into kneeling position and bounced their way up into standing position. Finally, the dancers regrouped and danced around each other, the tempo at it's max before it let out a final double drum beat, making the dancers clap their hands, and suddenly stopped, ending the dance with the three throwing arms up and snapping their heads to look towards the sky, their bodies bent to the side a bit.

The clapping and voices of approval got louder. Robin let out a breath, and relaxed himself, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat that made him shine in the fire's glow.

The Shepherds liked it… _Really_ liked it. Robin didn't think they would be calling for another dance.

"Okay, okay! Let them rest guys, sheesh! Robin needs to enjoy his party too!" Lissa called out over the voices.

Robin flashed a smile to Lissa and headed off to find a drink. He'd thank Lissa and the others after he didn't die of dehydration. Getting a drink was hard enough with all the people that passed him and spoke to him about the dance! Once he finally managed to secure a drink, he found himself circled by people questioning him.

It was nice. Robin gladly chatted with them and let their hands touch the clothing. They wouldn't do so to Olivia's clothes unless they had a death wish that would be personally delivered by Lon'qu. He would jump away from skin to skin contact, but didn't think much of it. Robin tried to move through the circle, saying that he was quite hungry and needed a bite to eat. He was surprised to see that several volunteers offered to fetch him something.

The temporary dancer didn't have time to respond. A gloved hand was set on his shoulder, making him turn to find Chrom. The look in the lord's blue eyes made Robin shiver. The blue haired man said something Robin couldn't hear and pulled him back. Robin followed Chrom through crowds, past the fire most people were around, and down the rows of abandoned tents until they arrived at Chrom's.

And that's how Robin found himself in his current position.

Robin let Chrom pull his leg up and wrap it around the his waist, mewling into the kiss as he rolled his hips. The smaller of the two wrapped an arm around Chrom's shoulders while the other kept Robin propped up. The kiss became noisy with their moans being muffled by the other.

When they pulled apart, Robin leaned up and pressed closer to his lover. He brought Chrom's hand to his lips and bit at the leather covering it, pulling it off while the arm around his shoulders worked on removing Chrom's shoulder armor and cape.

Once the hand was bare, Chrom immediately went to touching Robin's body while the tactician pulled the other glove off. Robin noticed Chrom wasn't actually trying to remove his clothes, just pushing them to the side to gain access to certain areas.

Ahh, Chrom found the outfit to be very suiting…

The shorter male let out a soft gasp when his ass was groped and his body lifted to allow Chrom to carry him as he stepped back towards the bed. Frederick would never allow Chrom to resort to sleeping on the ground during this campaign. Now kneeling over the man, Robin let out a soft moan when Chrom took turns in caressing them and squeezing his ass.

"C-Chrom…" he breathed out, "Chrom, the others-"

"Are busy. Most of them are drunk and are incapable of rational thinking. In the morning, I'm sure most won't even remember half of the events going on," Chrom cut in, his voice low and husky as he bowed his head and merely breathed over Robin's chest, "No one is in their tents and probably won't be for the whole night."

Anything else Robin was going to say was caught in his throat upon having Chrom's tongue flick over a nipple. Robin let out a throaty moan and pressed his chest up to the hot mouth. His hand threaded through Chrom's hair and pushed his head down, pants and quiet moans escaping his lips. By now, Robin's erection was poking out of the thin, poor excuse of undergarments he wore.

Hands let go of his arse and took to pressing against his back. Chrom pulled his head up and latched his teeth onto the skin left exposed by Robin's golden choker. Robin's breath hitched, his head tilting back as his hands frantically removed the belts and buttons preventing Robin from removing Chrom's clothing.

Fingers slid past the albino's parted lips, surprising him for a moment before closing his eyes and running his tongue over the fingers. He probably did it more erotically than he had to; bobbing his head a little while sucking a bit noisily and circling his tongue around. Chrom let out a grunt and bucked his hip onto Robin, showing him just how hard he had become. Just feeling Chrom drove Robin mad with lust.

Just as the tactician opened up Chrom's top and moved to do the same with his trousers, Chrom pulled his head up and withdrew his fingers. The hand on his back trailed back down to his ass and pulled the cloth aside rather aggressively. Chrom's fingers prodded at his entrance, but never fully penetrated until Robin let out a needy whine and forced a finger in by pushing his hips down. A hiss of discomfort was drawn from Robin's throat, but as Chrom worked the finger, he hummed in approval.

"O-oh, Chrom…!" Robin choked out, trying to control the volume of his voice.

He needed Chrom. Oh, he so desperately needed the man to be inside him. The month of no attention whatsoever apparently left Robin much more in need of Chrom's touch than he expected. Chrom pushed in the second finger, pleasing Robin greatly.

"Robin… Gods, Robin, I need to…!" was all Chrom could manage to say, struck with overwhelming lust as he watched Robin fuck himself on his fingers.

"Fuck me," he breathed out quietly at first. A loud gasp from Robin as Chrom added a finger. "Fuck me!" he repeated, this time louder with his breath hitching.

Chrom's breath got caught in his throat. The lord licked and bit his lip, feeling Robin's hips roll down into his fingers and over his covered erection. Suddenly, the bluenette felt hands on his chest pushing him down. He now looked up at Robin, who was licking his lips and dragging his hand down to his pants while he stared seductively.

Oh God, Chrom didn't know if he should be thankful for the month break or cursing himself not to do it sooner.

Robin seemed to be on lust driven autopilot now. He pulled the pants down just until the erection was able to spring free from its confinements. It was already wet, Robin observed. Glancing to Chrom, he smirked and let out a breathy chuckle as he descended. Chrom shivered, his cock twitched when Robin was kneeling on the floor and brushing his lips against his hard length.

"Did you truly like my dancing this much?" Robin whispered. He ran his tongue over the tip as if to prove his point.

Chrom's hips jolted up as he gasped. The lord's mouth parted slightly when he watched Robin wet his fingers and trail them down until they were out of view. The tease…!

It was apparent Robin didn't want to wait longer than he needed to. The albino took Chrom into his mouth and moaned from what was probably his fingers entering himself. He pushed down until he was at the base. There, he took a final breath, forced himself down to take Chrom down his throat, and didn't stop until his nose was buried in wiry pubic hairs. Immediately, a hand flew to the white locks of hair, a pleased moan ringing out.

"S-shit, Robin…!"

Robin's muffled moans vibrated around Chrom, only serving to drive the Ylissian ruler further up the damn wall. What surprised him was how desperate Robin seemed to be. It wasn't bad; in fact, it was the complete opposite. The way Robin took in his cock and sucked made Chrom want to cum right there, though he wouldn't allow himself to do so.

But, God, did it feel good.

Strong hands held Robin by the hair while Chrom thrusted up into the awaiting mouth. Robin let out a please moan and allowed Chrom to take control. Catching on, Chrom thrusted into Robin's more than willing mouth like it was another hole to fuck. Robin clearly didn't mind with the way he enthusiastically sucked and moaned around Chrom.

"Feels so good… Robin, Gods, your mouth!"

Suddenly, Robin pulled his head away much to Chrom's disappointment. Chrom let go of Robin's hair to let him crawl back into his lap, pulling the fingers he was preparing himself with out. Chrom stared at his lover, lust and desire burning in his eyes. Robin set his hands on Chrom's bare chest and rolled his hips back into Chrom's cock, spreading his legs enough to make his entrance brush against him. Both men let out a hiss as Robin continued to tease Chrom just a bit more before positioning himself over his cock and pressing down.

Robin let out both a pained and pleasured groan as he continued to push down until he was fully seated on Chrom's lap. They both let out a breath- Chrom from trying to restrain himself from fucking Robin right there and Robin trying to adjust.

It took a moment, but Robin finally started to move his hips. Slowly, he raised himself up a little and pushed back down. He repeated until he was comfortable enough to lift himself inches without feeling uncomfortable.

"Mmm, o-oh, Chrom!" Robin gasped out as he tilted his head to the side, "Chrom…! Aha, yes…"

Hands roamed up and down Robin's body before settling on his hips. Chrom watched for any pain in Robin's expression as he thrusted up. There was none. Instead, Robin's voice got caught in the throat, his mouth dropping open.

"Y-yes…!"

Chrom chuckled lowly. "You like that, huh?"

Chrom thrusted in again. This time, he didn't pause. Robin let out an unrestrained moan, hips rolling down onto him to take Chrom deeper.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Robin cried out, his hand running through his hair.

"Seeing you dance like that…" Chrom grunted out, "Seeing people watching you the way I do… I couldn't stand it!"

A particular hard thrust caused Robin to scream and throw his head back.

"C-_Chrom!_"

"You can't be dressed like this," he growled, thrusts becoming hard and picking up speed, "Not around them. You dance only for me!"

Robin bounced on Chrom's cock with need and desire to be filled over and over again. Robin's mind was hazy and thought of nothing else but wanting Chrom to take him in multiple positions. Had a month really left him like this?

"Yes, _yes_! Chrom, yes, o-only- m-MM! for you! H-harder, please, h-haa!"

Chrom gritted his teeth and gripped Robin's hips harder. "Beg for me. Gods, Robin, beg!"

Robin straightened up, panting hard. His eyes were half lidded and dark with lust.

"Chrom, take me. Fuck me, please… O-oh, _fuck me_!" he pleaded, forcing himself to try and push his hips down faster. When Chrom didn't allow that, he whined. "Dominate me, I don't care how!" Robin cried, "I want you, ahh, Gods I want you to ravish me, take me, I- A-AH!"

Chrom rolled so that Robin was beneath him and pushed him up so that Chrom could kneel on the bed. Taking Robin's legs and parting them wide to make more space, the Exalt rammed himself back into Robin's tight hole. Robin bounced a little at the sheer force of the thrust and clawed at the sheets above his head. The relentless, lust driven fucking caused their skins to slap together rather noisily, but was drowned out due to Robin's wanton moans.

The look that came over Robin's face when Chrom hit _that _spot was enough to send Chrom cumming if he didn't restrain himself. The tactician's eyes rolled, his head being thrown back while his back arched and toes curled.

"Oh God! There! _There!_" he moaned desperately, now trying to push himself down again, "Give it to me there! Chrom, _mmm_ Chrom, please, _please_…!"

Robin had no idea what he was saying anymore, his mind in a fuzzy haze. His untouched cock twitched against his abdomen, pre-cum slicking the skin under it. A smile played on his slightly agape lips, his tongue darting out and wetting the chapping area before sinking his teeth into his bottom lip in a failed attempt to draw back a scream.

Hips snapped quickly back into Robin, Chrom's throbbing, twitching cock was more than enough indication that he was ready to fill and claim Robin once again. Letting go of his legs, Chrom paused his movements and leaned over to hover over his disheveled lover. Slim legs wrapped around Chrom's waist and tightened.

"Don't stop…" Robin whispered hoarsely, hips grinding and working up into a bounce, "Don't stop. Don't stop! _Come on!_"

Chrom dug his nails into the bed and nearly snarled. Immediately, he snapped his hips at a much harder, faster pace that drove Robin wild. Robin's grip on the sheets tightened and nearly ripped as he was pulling down.

Leaning down, Chrom nipped Robin's ear. "Going to cum…"

Robin's breath hitched. "Ahh, y-yes…"

Chrom grunted and pressed his mouth against Robin's gaping one. Tongues darted out roamed clumsily, as it was already hard enough to breath without the kiss. The lord pulled away shortly after and hissed.

"I'm going to fill you."

Robin trembled. "Yes."

"And I'm going to take you again."

"Yes... _Yes, please!_ A-aha! I'm cumming! Chrom, I'm cumming!"

With a pleasured scream, Robin's body shook and arched, his hole tightening even more around Chrom as he came. Chrom came with Robin's name falling from his lips, his eyes squeezing shut and ramming in deep for a final time and holding his position.

For a while, the two panted and and gasped for breath. Chrom's forehead was against Robin's, his body covering the other's with his cock still impaled. Once they regained normal heart rates, they could hear the party still going strong outside. Ever so slowly, Chrom pulled his hips back. Robin's eyes shut as he let a soft moan slip out, feeling the thickness that filled him leave and left him to feel empty.

It didn't last long though. When Robin was suddenly flipped onto his hands and knees, Chrom's lips brushed against his ear.

"I wasn't lying when I said I would take you again."

* * *

**Probably going to make a spinoff story.**


End file.
